disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen
Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen (org. Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ist eine Disney-Serie, die für den Disney Channel und für Disney XD produziert wird. Die Serie prämierte in Deutschland am 20. Juli 2015 auf Disney XD.Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen (Disney Star Vs the Force Of Evil) Seit dem 25. Januar 2016 läuft die Serie auch im Disney Channel.Der große Disney Central Jahresausblick: Das erwartet euch von Januar bis März 2016! Die Serie wird von Daron Nefcy erstellt.Daron Nefcy produziert 'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' für Disney Sie ist die erste Frau, die eine Zeichentrickserie für den Disney Channel und für Disney XD erstellt. Dave Wasson ist als Produzent tätig, während Jordana Arkin als Drehbuchautor tätig sein wird. Beide werden auch als Co-Executive Producer tätig sein. Die Serie hatte ihre Vorpremiere am 18. Januar 2015 im amerikanischen Disney Channel und startete dann im Frühjahr 2015 auf Disney XD. Handlung :Siehe auch Liste der Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen-Episoden Die glückliche Teenie-Prinzessin Star Butterfly kommt eigentlich aus einer anderen Dimension und wurde von ihren Eltern, nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Monstern, auf die Erde geschickt, damit sie da in Sicherheit bei Familie Diaz leben kann. Allerdings ist das neue Leben bei Familie Diaz alles andere als ruhig ... Charaktere *'Star Butterfly' ist eine magische Teenager-Prinzessin, die von ihren Eltern auf die Erde geschickt wurde, um mit Familie Diaz in Sicherheit zu leben. * Marco Diaz ist der Teenager-Sohn der Familie Diaz. Zusammen mit Star Butterfly kämpfen sie gegen Bösewichte und erleben so aufregende Abenteuer. * Ludo ist der Hauptgegener der Serie. Er möchte den Zauberstab von Star, um das Universum zu übernehmen. *'Prinzessin Ponykopf' ist ein schwebender Einhornkopf und die beste Freundin von Star aus ihrer Dimension. Galerie Promobilder Star_vs._the_Forces_of_Evil_Charaktere.png Star_vs._the_Forces_of_Evil.png Konzeptbilder Star_Butterfly_Konzept_1.jpg Star_Butterfly_Konzept_2.jpg Star_Butterfly_Konzept_3.jpg Star_Butterfly_Konzept_4.jpg Star_Butterfly_Konzept_5.jpg Star_Butterfly_Konzept_6.jpg Marco_Diaz_Konzept.png Marco_Diaz_Konzept_2.jpg Marco_Karate_Konzept.jpg Marco_Karate_und_Star_Konzept.jpg Marco_und_Star_Konzept_2.jpg Marco_und_Star_Konzept_3.jpg Marco und Star Konzept.png Videos STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Szene 1 - NEU auf DISNEY XD STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Szene 2 - NEU auf DISNEY XD STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Das ist Marco - NEU auf DISNEY XD STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Schräg und brandneu! - ab 25.01. im DISNEY CHANNEL STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Exklusiver Clip 1 - Die neue Serie im DISNEY CHANNEL STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Das ist Marco - NEU ab 25.01. im DISNEY CHANNEL STAR GEGEN DIE MÄCHTE DES BÖSEN - Exklusiver Clip 2 - Die neue Serie im DISNEY CHANNEL Trivia *Die Serie sollte ursprünglich im Herbst 2014 vorgestellt werden, allerdings wurde sie dann in den Januar 2015 verschoben. *Die Serie sollte ursprünglich Star and the Forces of Evil heißen. Weblinks *Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen Wiki Einzelnachweise en:Star vs. the Forces of Evil es:Star vs. the Forces of Evil nl:Star vs. de Kracht van het Kwaad pt-br:Star vs. as Forças do Mal ru:Звёздная принцесса и силы зла Kategorie:Fernsehserien Kategorie:Science-Fiction (TV-Serie)‎ Kategorie:Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen Kategorie:Animierte Fernsehserien Kategorie:2010er Fernsehserien Kategorie:Disney XD-Fernsehserien